The invention relates to an integrated unit for extracorporeal blood circuits.
It is generally known that during some surgical operations it is necessary to provide extracorporeal blood circulation in a circuit which comprises a plurality of known devices connected by means of connecting lines. One such device is the venous reservoir which collects blood coming from the patient, and another device is the cardiotomy reservoir which acts as blood storage container and which normally receives recovery blood from the operating field. In extracorporeal circulation, blood must sometimes give off or receive heat, and thus a heat exchanger is provided in which blood, passing through it exchanges heat with a fluid (normally water); and it is also necessary to oxygenate the blood, and thus an oxygenator is provided.
In known extracorporeal circuits, each of these devices may be independent from one another and separately mounted and interconnected with numerous connecting lines, or in some systems they may be at least partially integrated. The separate multiple devices leads to difficulties in installation due to the complication of the required connections and to the difficulties in the placement of all the devices within a limited space proximate to the operating field. In addition, various sensors and electrical warning devices are required to indicate when a dangerously low level of blood is present in the reservoir so that air is not delivered into the patient.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated unit for extracorporeal blood circuits which is compact, efficient, and easy to install and operate, and which provides grater safety for the patient.